1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to thermal/pressure seals. Specifically, it pertains to nonabrasive, low friction seals for preventing or restricting fluid flow through gaps between the surfaces of first and second elements which may be movable relative to each other and which may be subjected to distortion caused by large variations in temperature and/or pressure. In particular, the sealing apparatus of the present invention pertains to a surface conforming thermal/pressure seal suitable for use with space vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
High speed aircraft, particularly missiles and space vehicles, are subjected to extreme temperatures, 1000.degree. C. not being uncommon. This is particularly true upon reentry of such missiles and spacecraft into the earth's atmosphere. To prevent harmful aerodynamic effects, it is desirable to provide proper pressure and thermal sealing at junctions between various components of such missiles or space vehicles. Various forms of primarily thermally sealing apparatus may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,114,319; 3,596,604; and 3,776,139.
While the thermal barriers of the prior art are suitable for protecting the body or other fixed components of spacecraft, they do not generally provide the flexibility necessary for providing thermal and pressure seals between movable members, such as found in the various control devices utilized in spacecraft. To perform this function, some form of dynamic sealing must be provided. Prior methods of dynamic sealing which utilize seals of flexible, flat or tubular configuration may be suitable where there is limited movement between adjoining components. However, prior methods of dynamic sealing have proven incapable of providing the magnitude of flexibility and non-abrasive low frictional characteristics required to seal between large relatively movable elements.